Dani Phantom
Danielle "Dani" Phantom is a clone of Danny Phantom created by his archenemy Vlad Masters. She is a younger, female version of Danny and is his last surviving clone. Dani has taken to traveling the world in hopes of doing her own heroics. History Vlad, desperately lonely despite his wealth, had made unsuccessful attempts to convince Danny Phantom in disowning Jack Fenton and join him as his son. He then tried to create the perfect half-ghost son for himself. He conducted a series of experiments making clones of Danny, using samples of Danny's half-ghost DNA which he and Valerie gathered during their battles with Danny. All of his attempts failed except for one, which resulted in a younger half-ghost girl whom Vlad named Danielle. Vlad treated her as his own daughter, and never faltered in showing love and affection to her; and Dani never faltered in her desire to serve her "father." In "Kindred Spirits," Vlad sent Dani on a mission to capture Danny so that Vlad could take the final DNA samples he needed for his perfect clone. She snuck into Danny's room and waited for him in her human form, reading his comic books. When he came, she introduced herself to him as Danielle (his "third cousin once removed") and they quickly formed a bond despite Danny's initial suspicion. Later, Dani succeeded in bringing Danny to Vlad. She then found out that the "perfect clone" Vlad was trying to create was not her, but another one, a perfect imitation of Danny that was nearly complete. Disillusioned, Dani joins Danny against Vlad, destroying all his other experimental clones and stopping his plan. Dani then leaves to travel on her own, promising to return. In "D-Stabilized," Dani's instability finally caught up to her, which would cause her body to spontaneously melt into a puddle of ectoplasm without warning. Dani returned to Amity Park, seeking Danny's help, but instead found Valerie. Valerie was working for Vlad, however, and tried to use Dani as a trap to find her real target, Danny Phantom. Valerie's plan worked, and she captured Danny, while Vlad took Dani. Danny convinced Valerie to let him go to find a cure for Dani, as she was half-human and Valerie didn't want Vlad to hurt humans. Using one of his parents' inventions, Danny and Valerie rescue Dani and re-stabilize her condition with the Fenton Ecto-Dejecto. She then attacks Vlad, and goes with Valerie when Danny tells her to do so, leaving Danny alone to angrily confront Vlad and tells him to stay away from Dani. Dani then parts ways again, intending to do her own good in the world. Dani makes a cameo in "Phantom Planet" as one of the ghosts assisting Danny in turning the Earth intangible to save it from the Disasteroid."Phantom Planet" Appearance As Danny's clone, Dani shares some similarities with Danny. In her human form, like Danny, she bears a strong resemblance to her genetic mother, Maddie Fenton. She has the same skin color, eye color, and hair color as Danny. She has the same hairstyle as him, with the back longer and in a ponytail. She wears a red beanie, red shorts (plain in "Kindred Spirits" and with a camo pattern in "D-Stabilized"), a blue sweater/hoodie, and shoes of the same style as Danny's but blue. In ghost form, her skin, hair, and costume are of the same color scheme as Danny's. Instead of a one-piece suit, she wears a matching shirt-and-pants set that reveals her midriff, with no belt. The right half of her shirt is white and the left half is black, divided diagonally down the middle, and she wears a white left glove and a black right glove. Her pants are baggy, and are black with streaks of white on the sides that come down to her boots. She has the same emblem as Danny on her chest. Personality Dani shares many of Danny's likes and personality traits. Unlike the other failed experiments, she is not mindless and doesn't mind voicing exactly how she feels. A very willful and somewhat tomboyish girl, she's a lot like Danny, only more cheerful and childish. She seems to have no concern with responsibility, and can be quite stubborn at times. She can also be quite naive, which is, in part, due to her limited existence so far. She is about twelve years of age physically,"Kindred Spirits" but due to her being a clone, her actual age is likely only a few months at most. Because of her limited knowledge, Danielle is easily talked into obeying Vlad's commands, as she thought of him like a real father, and it wasn't until she met Danny that she realized that she was just one of Vlad's pawns. Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom Danny and Dani are close to being identical twins genetically though of different ages chronologically and biologically, although they seem to view each other as cousins. Their earlier interactions began rocky, as Danny was initially, and rightfully, suspicious of Dani, while Dani saw Danny as an objective that she had been sent to capture on Vlad's orders, holding limited value over his life due to Vlad's manipulations. Danny was reluctant to fight her because she was the only clone and had a mind of her own, and was thus her own self. Dani eventually sided with her "cousin" after learning her "father" was only using her to get to Danny, and was planning to dispose of her after her usefulness to him ends. When Dani returned seeking a cure for her worsening instability, Danny was quick to jump at the chance to help her and protect her from Vlad, showing a compassionate and responsible side similar to Jazz's interactions with Danny. Danny was also quick to make a deal with Valerie to surrender and offer any information she wants in exchange for helping him to save Dani. Both Danny and Dani seem to have grown a strong bond of trust and concern for each other since, and Danny begins to serve as somewhat of an older brother figure to her. S02e17 Danny and Dani 2.png|Danny and Dani team up S03e11 Phantoms hug.png|Danny and Dani hugging S02e17 Phantoms ready to fight.png|Dani and Danny S03e11 laughing over prank.png|Dani, floating in the air Vlad Masters/Plasmius Dani originally looked up to Vlad as her "father" and did whatever he told her to do, unaware that he was simply manipulating her. Vlad considers her a mistake--just another imperfect attempt at cloning Danny in order to get the perfect son he has always wanted, and when Vlad got that perfect son he would dispose of Dani. When her ghost half became unstable, Vlad manipulated Dani into capturing Danny. Saying he can cure her through collecting Danny’s “mid-morph” DNA. Dani was heartbroken when the truth was revealed and developed a hatred towards Vlad. She sided with Danny against Vlad, destroying the all other clones. When Dani had returned with a worsening condition, she hoped to find Danny while staying clear of Vlad, fearing for her life. Vlad discovered her, however, and sent Valerie to capture Dani, under the lie that Dani's ghost half wanted Vlad dead. As Dani's condition worsened in captivity, she asked Vlad if she was going to cure her. But to her horror, Vlad revealed that he was going to melt her down and study her remains in order to resume his cloning experiments. Dani was saved in time and summarily beat down Vlad. Ironically, if Vlad had raised Dani like he would have raised Danny or the primary clone, he might have succeeded in his plan to have a loving family, but instead created another enemy. Valerie Gray At first, Valerie merely uses Dani to get to Danny and capture them both, but after a talk with Danny, Valerie agrees to help him rescue his "cousin" because she is half-human. Despite being tricked by Valerie, Dani thanks Valerie for helping Danny save her before taking off. This may have been Valerie's first step in realizing there are good ghosts as well. Powers and Abilities Dani Phantom has many of the same ghost powers as Danny, but isn't as powerful as he is due to her limited experience and instability before she got cured of it. Going Ghost: Her transformation is accompanied by white rings moving along her body, just like Danny's. *'Ghost Sense': When a ghost is nearby, a shiver runs up her spine and a blue wisp of cold air comes out of her mouth. This may mean she also has the potential to develop ice powers like Danny. *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power. *'Flight': Standard ghost power. She can fly almost as fast as Danny. *'Superhuman Strength': At her strongest, she once threw Vlad through five stone columns. *'Superhuman Stamina': Now that she is stable, her stamina has greatly increased to somewhere around Danny's. *'Superhuman Agility': In her ghost form, Dani's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those of a normal human being. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': She can form a ghost tail while flying. *'Ghost Ray': She can fire green ghost rays. While she was unstable, this power burned through her quickly, but as of "D-Stabilized" she can handle this power with ease. She can fire ghost rays as discs and waves as well. *'Overshadowing': Standard ghost power. S02e17 Dani ghost ray.gif|Ghost ray S03e11 Dani ghost rays.png|Ghost ray Dani ghost ray kick.jpg|Energy strike S03e11 Dani superhuman strength.png|Superhuman strength S02e17 Dani Phantom's reveal.gif|Going Ghost Dani invisible.jpg|Invisibility S02e17 Dani in the cafeteria.png|Intangibility S02e17 Danny and Dani ghost sense.png|Ghost sense S02e17 Danny and Dani race.png|Flight Weaknesses Instability (formerly): Danielle's greatest weakness was that she couldn't go all-out with her powers like Danny could, as her unstable clone body was unable to handle such a power strain. If she used too much power at once, her body would destabilize and slowly morph into a puddle of ectoplasm. During "D-Stabilized," she found a cure for her instability with Danny's help and currently does not suffer from this weakness. Sightings Quotes Kindred Spirits *"Am I an imperfection? A mistake?" *"It's Dani, with an 'i.' And don't worry, you'll see me again." D-Stabilized *"Do you know how hard it is to fly off dramatically?" *"A little weak in the knees actually...and I don't even have knees anymore!" *"Aw, Danny, nothing can hurt me now." Trivia *In her human form, Dani has the same hat as Chip Skylark from The Fairly OddParents!, another TV show by Butch Hartman. *As mentioned in a video, Dani is one of Butch Hartman's all-time favorite characters. *Butch Hartman stated in a video that if Danny Phantom had gotten a fourth season, Jack and Maddie would have adopted Dani, making her a Fenton. **This would have made Danny and Jazz her older siblings. Gallery Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Humans